


Bewitched

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong saw an attractive man and he was easily bewitched.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on Red Velvet's Bad Boy. I just tried but I hope it's not shitty.

 

Taeyong couldn't comprehend what is happening under the loads of people dancing on the floor. Maybe because of the alcohol that he just consumed before grinding on a girl who left him to another man. He cursed and walked towards the bar to grab a drink so that he can cool himself just a few minutes.  


He just watched other people grinding and making out on the dance floor while he sips on his vodka, savoring the bittersweet taste of it.  


He glanced on his left, waiting for someone to come to him and get laid later on. He then glaced on his right with the same reason but he just failed.  


 

Taeyong then turned around and asked the bartender for another drink. Once he got what he ordered, he turn back to watch again until he caught someone staring at him.  


He felt like he's being stripped when he saw how the huge doe eyes stares at him. Taeyong returned a meaningful smirk, waiting for the man to come to him instead. 

 

  
All of his plans to attract the man, failed. Instead, he was the one who was attracted. He doesn't know why but his eyes were like magnet that his feet were slowly moving towards the man's direction. Taeyong's eyes slowly darted to the man's lips and licks his own, wanting to taste those attractive lips. His eyes then traveled to the man's exposed collarbones that sticks out sinfully on his v-neck shirt. Taeyong couldn't wait to leave mark on those bones.  


 

When he reached the table where the man is sitting, Taeyong decided to make a move and sat beside the attractive man without asking for permission. The said man just smirked and drank on his glass.  


"Why such an attractive man is alone here in this table? Would you mind that I'll accompany you for awhile?"  


"Or more like want me to invite somewhere else where I can moan under your touches? That will be much better."  


"You're fast.... I like it."  


"What are you waiting for? Lets go." Taeyong didn't hesistate but he followed the man out of the crowded club. 

 

 

The man let out a laugh and pulled Taeyong in a  rough kiss. He couldn't believe on how great the kiss was. That was the best he ever had!  


"I.."  
  
"Yuta.. that's my name. And I want to hear that from your mouth when you come inside me."  
  
"I want you to moan "Taeyong" too." Yuta's smiled at the sentence and offered him a hand to shake.  
  
"Glad to meet you, Taeyong."  
  
"Glad to meet you too, Yuta."  


 

And with that, Taeyong was easily _bewitched_ by Yuta's magic all thanks to his best friend and bartender named Ten.

 

He gotta thank him later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
